Regal Tales
by ArrTsuDreX
Summary: Regal Academy en opinión de Rose es el mejor lugar de toda la tierra de los cuentos de hadas, junto a sus amigo enfrenta todo tipo de villanos, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro; sucesos nuevos a los cuales enfrentarse, harán que deban ser más fuertes, trayendo cambios inesperados a sus heroés y villanos.


Sola andaba por las ya casi oscuras calles; pensando. Su mente ida en los recuerdos mientras sus pies obraban por si solos guiándola. Pensaba en su fracaso, no solo en el de ese día, sino en todos los que habían experimentado, cada intento terminado en fracaso, cada plan en el que había participado, cada una de sus acciones. Estaba herida y se sentía humillada y fracasada y frustrada; la calle oscurecía y sin rumbo continuaba andando. Regresar a su hogar no era algo que deseaba, volver con sus abuelas contradecía todos sus pensamientos, pero la realidad era que estaba sola, no tenía otro lugar al cual volver. Por un momento un nombre vino a su mente, corto pero doloroso pensamiento, lo suficiente como para extraer una lágrima y un sollozo. La noche ya había caído.

Siguió caminando con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su falda, pensando en la mejor forma de presentarse, la rabia la llenaba por su orgullo herido, un vacio se formaba en su estomago con cada paso que la acercaba a la casa, sus pies dolían, sus manos sudaban al igual que su frente contrastando con el frío adquirido por la noche dado el aire nocturno; no soportaba el frío y su cuerpo temblaba un poco y deseo estar más cerca y terminar con todo. Olfateo la brisa nocturna, impregnando su nariz del frío viento, tembló nuevamente, acaricio con fuerza sus brazos transmitiéndoles un calor momentáneo. Buscaba una excusa con la cual presentarse a aquel hogar. Ya estaba cerca, reconocía las calles y las casas por donde estaba, sentía miedo. Sus pasos hicieron torpes y sus piernas temblaron un poco, estaba cerca, veía la casa a la distancia; se sentía ansiosa y sus pies tropezaron y cayó al duro piso de piedra ensuciando sus ropas, quiso reír de su desgracia pero el sonido emitido fue lastimero asemejado más al de un pobre animal. Derrotada, fracasa, humillada y vista a humillarse aún más, eran sus pensamientos. Se levanto y sacudió, limpiando tanto como pudo la suciedad de sus ropas, brazos y piernas y mejillas; dolida camino los pocos pasos que le quedaban, vio rosas en una de los pequeños jardines exteriores de una de las casas del tranquilo vecindario y decidió tomar una, sujetándola con fuerza pero sin dañarla. Por un momento observo largo observo la puerta de la casa, obligándose a reprimir ese sentimiento de ansiedad que crecía y la asfixiaba, subió la escalerilla, acerco su mano hasta la puerta tragando saliva con dificultad por su boca seca, la toco y espero, su corazón latía rápido y temía desmayarse si seguía así de nerviosa. El tiempo que espero no lo sabría, pero se sintió lento y pesado mientras todas las voces en su cabeza gritaban que olvidara todo y se largase, pero Ruby simplemente ya no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba harta de la vida que llevaba y por esa noche, solo por esa noche, lo único que necesitaba era asilo. La puerta se abrió y fue recibida por una cansada mujer de cabellos naranjas amarronados, enrulados y de bella tez clara, al verla su ceño se frunció, cohibiéndola a pesar de esperar esa respuesta no verbal de su parte, Ruby tomo aire con la mirada baja, reuniendo cuanto valor le quedaba y dijo: "Buena señora, lamento llegar sin anunciarme y molestarla a estas horas de la noche, pe…—vacilo un poco; tenía miedo—pero no tengo sitio donde pasar la noche—sintió como el cuerpo de su "tía" se relajo un poco y supo que tal vez toda esa charla funcionaría—, por eso le pido me deje pasar esta noche en su casa, a cambio solo puedo ofrecerle esta rosa—por primera vez levanto la cabeza para ver a Clara a los ojos y mostro la rosa, así como su sucio rostro y sus ojos llenos de pena y temor, Clara miro la rosa y sonrió divertida—."

—¿Y me maldecirás si no accedo?—pregunto con gracia de que Ruby usase el método del hada de la Belle et la Bête—.

—¡No!—grito asustada y cubrió su boca de inmediato y se sonrojo avergonzada por su acción—Digo, no buena señora, no haría tal cosa si no aceptase mi petición—se corrigió, calmando el molesto latido que golpeaba a su pecho y el calor de sus mejillas—.

—Ruby—llamó, causando en la joven un estremecimiento—, basta, puedes quedarte esta noche, pero deja de hacer el papel de anciana desamparada—Clara se aparto de la puerta y atrajo a Ruby adentro; el rostro de ésta era de una mal disimulada alegría. La sentó en el sofá y le indico que la esperara, Ruby vio como su tía desaparecía por las escalares hacia la parte de arriba de la casa; espero en silencio—.

Detallo lo sencilla que era la decoración en comparación con la de sus abuelas, así como el pequeño comedor junto a la pequeña cocina, el sofá tampoco era la gran cosa , sencillo y usado, gastado por los años aunque debía admitirle que era cómodo y suave a su tacto, el piso era genérico para una casa de la clase media. Oyó pasos bajando las escaleras y se volvió hacia ella, Clara iba cargada con una almohada y cobijas así como con una toalla y una pijama que dado el color rosa y el tamaño asumió pertenecían a Rose, su rostro se volvió al disgusto.

—Ten, cambia tu ropa, a menos que pretendas dormir cubierta de tierra—con un fuerte resoplido tomo la prenda, disgustada de tener que usar algo que perteneciese a la insoportable de Rose, pero como era evidente no tenía ninguna opción, pues ciertamente esa ropa sucia era incomoda de llevar—. Hay un baño en la segunda puerta a la derecha, ve, báñate y cámbiate—Ruby obedeció apacible, después de todo, lo que menos quería hacer era insultar a quien le estaba dando asilo—.

En cuanto Ruby desapareció por las escaleras Clara pensó por un momento en lo sucedido, no creía que Anastasia y Drizella la hubiesen echado de su casa, por lo que había algo que debería sacarle a Ruby para entender eso de no tener dónde pasar la noche. Fue hasta la cocina, buscando pan y otros comestibles, estaba segura de que tampoco había comido desde lo sucedido en la boda. Pasados unos minutos bajo Ruby vistiendo la desagradable pijama rosa; Clara oculto tras su mano su risa. Indico a Ruby que se sentara en una de las sillas del comedor colocando el plato con el emparedado frente a ella.

—Come—pidió. Espero pacientemente mientras Ruby devoraba la comida como si no hubiese comido en todo el día, Clara sonrió algo triste al verla; no olvidaba que era una villana y que era una de las enemigas de su hija, aun así, no podía ignorar el cómo la vio cuando llego y el cómo la veía ahora. Derrotada. Ruby acabo y miraba ahora su plato vacío avergonzada por el espectáculo que acabada de dar—Ahora dime ¿Por qué no regresaste con Anastasia y Drizella?

—No volví…—Sería clara, había sido su decisión y no se retractaría, aun si para ella esa resolución tampoco fuese muy clara—. No volví con mis abuelas, porque yo ya no deseo ser una villana, buena señora, me he cansado de serlo siempre.

—Entiendo—No tenía más para decir. Ambas se miraron, esperando una reacción por parte de la otra. Clara rompió el contacto—. Puedes quedarte Ruby—la vio estremecerse a la mención de su nombre— ¡Pero! Debes dejar de llamarme "buena señora"—Ruby la miro pidiéndole una aclaración—, puedes llamarme por mi nombre o bien podrías decirme tía Clara—Ruby asintió no muy convencida, la relación entre las Cenerentollas y las Sorellastras ha sido complicado desde hace muchos años; Clara por su parte suspiró. Habiendo aclarado las cosas (al menos por ahora) con Ruby decidió que era hora de que amabas descansaran, señalo a Ruby el sofá y deteniéndose un momento antes de subir las escaleras, deseo a su sobrina una buena noche.

Ruby quedó sola por con sus pensamientos, asimilando lo irreal de todo lo que acababa de pasar; durmió plácidamente.


End file.
